1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure-sensitive adhesive microcapsule, a pressure-sensitive adhesive microcapsule-containing liquid, a gluing sheet and a method for manufacturing the same, and a method for manufacturing a laminate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pressure-sensitive gluing agents and pressure-sensitive gluing sheets are being used in a variety of fields, and it is expected that there will be demands in signage fields such as sign boards or bulletin boards, packaging fields, stationery fields, and the like in the future. Pressure-sensitive gluing sheets have gluing properties to a certain degree even before being glued to an adherend, and thus releasing paper or releasing films are used in order to protect gluing layers in gluing sheets.
In addition, gluing agents which eliminate the necessity for releasing paper or releasing films by using microcapsules have been proposed. For example, JP2000-263937A describes a heat-sensitive recording sheet for a label in which an adhesive layer containing a microcapsule in which an adhesive is used as a core substance is provided on a side opposite to a heat-sensitive recording layer in a support. The adhesive capsule described in JP2000-263937A is a pressure-sensitive adhesive capsule which is not adhesive before a pressurization treatment but exhibits adhesiveness when pressurized. JP2002-97444A describes heat-sensitive gluing agent capsules which are not adhesive at room temperature but exhibits adhesiveness when heated. JP3629072B describes a weakly-gluing label continuous body including weakly-gluing fine spherical bodies made of a water-based gluing agent including acrylic acid ester-suspended particles as a main component on the rear surface side of a label base material.
Meanwhile, JP2002-60717A describes a water-based adhesive for dry lamination obtained by mixing a water-dispersible isocyanate into an adhesive for dry lamination in which a polyester polyurethane-based adhesive is used. Furthermore. JP2008-24779A describes a pressure-sensitive adhesive microcapsule in which a solvent-type adhesive is encapsulated by a polyurea-polyurethane resin wall film containing a polymer of a water-dispersible polyhydric isocyanate compound.
Furthermore, WO2010/027041A describes a photocurable adhesive composition for touch panel adhesion including (A) a (meth)acrylate oligomer having polyisoprene, polybutadiene, or polyurethane in the skeleton and (B) a softening component. In addition, JP2002-307399A describes a microcapsule having a size in a range of 0.5 mm to 1.5 mm in which a photocurable resin, a photopolymerization initiator, and 0.5 mm or smaller fine substances are encapsulated as core substances.